


discountenance

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Briefly mentioned?, Concern, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Gambling, Gun Violence, Kirigiri is concerned, Light Angst, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Kirigiri is worried that Celeste isn’t taking good enough care of herself, so she confronts her on it when the gambler gets home.





	discountenance

“Celeste-san. I need to talk to you,” Kirigiri urged. She was sitting on a couch. 

Celestia’s blood-red eyes widened in surprise, and she reached into her pocket, fumbling around as she spoke. “Yes, yes. Actually, I have something I’d like to ask you too…” she said, “but you can go first.”

Kirigiri sighed. “Yeah, I was going to,” she remarked, an icy glare in her eyes. 

Celeste slumped her shoulders as she sat down beside the detective, smoothing out her gothic-lace skirt. “Is something wrong, darling? I sense tension in your tone…”

“Yes, actually… I mean, yeah.” Kirigiri tried to soften her tone so she wouldn’t make anything seem more tense than it should. She just made sure it had an edge, that was all. “We need to talk about what… happened to you today.”

“Oh my, I see… what about it?” Celeste asked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. “Did something happen that worries you?”

“You’re not fooling me, Celes-san. Your poker face and oblivious mask my work on your opponents, but I’m not your opponent. I’m on your side, and I want you to be happy and okay. However, that’s hard when you almost get yourself shot and arrested -  _ in one day.” _

The gambler gulped. “Aha… so you heard about that…”

Kirigiri frowned. “Yes, Of course I did!” She insisted. “You realize I belong to one of the top detective agencies. If my gambler girlfriend gets herself into trouble, I’ll be one of the first people the police notify.”

Celeste nervously twirled her hair to the point she was pulling on it. Kirigiri grabbed her hand and set it back down in her lap. “Please cut that out, you’ll hurt yourself,” she told her. She tried again to soften her voice. “Listen, what happened to you? I know you love gambling, and I’m not going to try and stop you from doing what you love. I’m always going to be here to support you through whatever you decide to do, as long as it’s reasonable and… legal. You’re on thin ice, though, and I’ve had to bail you out of prison not one, not two, but eight times this month. Makoto’s even kept count.” 

Celestia opened her mouth to say something, but she changed her mind and closed it again.

“Listen. If your life’s in danger, I’m going to be concerned. No matter what, you cannot stop me from worrying about you. So please. You don’t have to stop gambling. You don’t have to give up anything. You don’t have to text me every time you’ve got someone a little angry. However, I’d like for you to try and be careful. Could you please at least promise me something?”

Celeste thought about what she said for a moment. Finally, she responded, “depends on the promise.”

Kirigiri rolled her eyes. “I want you to promise to take care of yourself the way you’d want me to. Alright?” 

Celeste sighed. “I suppose I can do that… if it’ll ease your mind, I’ll be sure to look out for myself.” She grinned bitterly. “No more getting guns pointed towards me.”

Kirigiri nodded. “No more guns.” 

Celeste sighed. “I’ll take better care of myself… but on one condition.”

Kirigiri gave her a questioning look. “That would be…?”

“I’m never going to back down and let anyone win. I’ll always claim victory above all else, or my name isn’t Celestia Ludenberg.”

“That’s fair,” Kirigiri answered, cracking a small smile. “If you ever didn’t stubbornly give it your all to the end, I’d fear you’ve been possessed.” 

Celestia flushed red, and wrapped her arms around the lilac-haired detective. “Aw, you know me so well, Kyouko-san.”

Kirigiri held her tightly in her arms. “Of course. I love everything about you, after all. I love you, and I’m always going to love you,” she declared, with the same certainty she’d use to deem a criminal guilty in court.

Celeste buried her head in her chest. “Love you too, Kirigiri-San. Until the end of time.”


End file.
